The Girl With A Different Side
by lizzie-rivers
Summary: Len is an average teenage boy living a normal life. But all that changes when his mother brings home a girl who has nowhere else to go. Her name is Rin and the two don't get along one bit. But one day, Len discovers a huge secret about Rin. She can transform into a cat! He must keep it safe or else. Rated T for mild suggestions, violence and language. RinxLen ON HOLD FOR TIME BEING
1. Getting Off On The Wrong Paw

It's finally here! My first non-one shot! I am so, very happy right now! :D I hope you'll enjoy it! Seriously…I'm bubbling with joy at the moment.

I do not own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Girl With A Different Side

Chapter 1: Getting Off On The Wrong Paw

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rain. All I could see was rain. It had started by merely kissing my cheeks but now there was a full on storm. I felt so lost, so confused. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. My eyes began watering and I silently thanked the rain for concealing my tears. But being thankful didn't last for long.

I jumped at the sudden booming in the sky and ran into the nearest alley way. While I ran I tripped over my own, unsteady feet and went toppling over. I felt a sudden pain in my right arm and looked to find a big shard of glass sticking out of it. Resisting the urge to scream, I sat up and pulled out the glass. Damn, it was deeper than I thought.

I pressed my back up against a wall and shut my eyes. How did this happen? How did I get myself into this stupid mess? If only I'd never told him my secret, our secret, everything would be fine. But no, I had to go and let myself blurt everything out. I had such a happy life and now I'm here, in this dark alley, clinging to my injured arm while crying uncontrollably.

I then felt my body tingle and knew what was happening. Then I felt the size of myself decrease and watched the world around me grow bigger. At least I'd be left alone. I closed my heavy eyelids and sleep quickly claimed me.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Len POV

_'Ah, another glorious day in the place I love the most. Yep, that's right. New school term, new school year, just lovely. And to top it all off our new teacher, Mr. Hiyama, is probably the strictest person I've ever met. Perfection. Ugh, who am I kidding? Someone put me out of my misery.'_

THWACK!

I felt pain shoot through my head. _'What the?'_ Kaito was standing in front of me with a large book in his hand. I lifted my head up from my desk, looked up at the clock and gasped. It was lunch already? But class had just start- crap I'd fallen asleep.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," sniggered Kaito, still holding that book over me.

"Seriously Len? What are we going to do with you?" giggled Miku.

"Pure laziness," said Gumi while jokingly sticking her nose in the air and Teto copied her actions. I do sometimes seriously wonder why these guys are my friends.

"Come on Len, you're smart. Yeah, I'm dumb but at least I work hard!" I think that was Mikuo speaking but I'd completely switched off. I was focused on the person standing at the other end of the classroom. She was so pretty, long red hair, big cheerful eyes.

Miki Furukara

I don't think I was in love with her but I definitely had a small crush on her. I'd never said a word to her in my life. Well, except when I crashed into her in the hallway and muttered an embarrassed, "Sorry." I just thought she was really pretty…

THWACK!

"Jeez! Stop it already! Books are for reading, not hitting!" I growled, returning from Miki Land. I was exhausted and my head was slowly making its way back down to the desk. However, before it hit I felt someone grab me. Teto and Gumi had taken one arm each and pulled me up.

"You're coming to the cafeteria even if we have to drag you!" they said at the same time. I'd been friends with those to for years and knew quite well, **you do not argue with Gumi and Teto. **( I learnt that the hard way). Sighing, I let them drag me away while Miku and Kaito followed behind. Before we left I glanced at the place Miki had been. She had gone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I quietly cursed to myself as I trudged down the street. Being the idiot I am I fell asleep in class again and my wonderful friends decided to just leave me there when the bell went. I woke up to find Mr. Hiyama glaring at me. Smiling sheepishly I went down to the buses, only to realise they'd all disappeared. It's a twenty five freaking minute walk to my place.

"Damn it!" I said for about the twentieth time. After about ten minutes my feet were already killing me and I stopped for a minute. There was a bench on the pavement so I sat down, put my rucksack on the floor and sighed. A man with dark, green hair was sat next to me but I didn't really think much of it. After a few minutes the man stood up and left. I watched him curiously, as he had the same yellow backpack as me with Len imprinted on the front- wait. I looked down and my backpack had gone.

"Hey, you! That's my backpack!" I screamed and ran after him. He just quickened his walking pace and I yelled a bit more, "Someone! Help! That guy's got my backpack!" It was useless because there no one around and the man began to run. He turned into an alley way and I shortly followed but to my surprise, he was no where to be seen.

All my school things, pencil case, books, bus pass, gone. My mobile and my lunch money to last for the rest of the week were in there too! I punched the wall in anger. I regretted it instantly for when I pulled away my hand was covered in blood. "Oh, that's just perfect," I spat. I rested my back against the wall and sat down.

"KYAAA!" I shot back up when I landed on something squishy, plus it made a weird noise. Was that… was that a cat? I turned around to see a small, furry creature giving me the evil eyes. It was indeed a cat. It's fur was a golden colour, very similar to the colour of my hair. I looked closer and saw it had big, deep sky blue eyes. _'Great, it's me in cat form.'_

I got down on my knees and reached out to it. All I wanted to do was stroke it. Smooth that beautiful, glossy fur…

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the cat's pearly white, fang like canines sank into my skin. Now both my hands killed. "Look, I'm sorry for sitting on you," I apologized while standing. "Stupid cat," I added with a mutter. That was a mistake for the creature leapt at my leg and scratched it. I didn't think cats could understand people! I quickly stood up and I kicked the beast away from me. It yelped in pain and when I looked back at it, it wasn't moving. _'Crap, I just killed a cat.'_

I crouched down next to it and bravely placed my hand in front of the cat's mouth to check it was breathing. I still couldn't tell so I gently put my hand on it's chest. _'Thank goodness, a heartbeat.'_ Imagine the guilt you'd feel if you'd killed a cat? After a few mere seconds of having my hand on it's chest, it's eyes snapped open. It began growling so I stood up and slowly backed away.

While I was crouched down, I'd found out the cat was female. I wouldn't of thought being a cat, _a female cat_, you'd be offended if someone touched your chest but you learn new things everyday. The cat began hissing as well as growling so I decided it was time to leave. Taking one final glance at the cat, I left the alley and made a break for home.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Len Kagamine! Where the hell have you been?!" asked my very angry mother. "Oh, my. What's wrong with your hand?" She started staggering backwards. That's a problem with my mother, she doesn't do blood. I took her hand and led her to a chair. She put her hand on her forehead.

"Whoa, easy there mum," I said calmly and went to take my backpack off. But of course, my fingers just brushed against my t-shirt. "I just, it's, um, well a long story."

I hate to lie to my mother so I told her the truth about falling asleep and missing the bus. I then explained about the man with green hair, how I tried my best to get the bag back and punching the wall in anger. The one thing I didn't mention though, was the cat incident. I was keeping that one to myself.

"Right, ok. I'm not going to bother to yell at you. Let's just say you're grounded for a week. We'll resume this tomorrow."

I seriously couldn't be bothered to argue with her and just gave in. Slowly, I walked up the stairs, into the bathroom. I winced slightly as the cold water touched my sore hand but it had to be cleaned. I reached up and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet. Sighing, I wrapped a bandage around my swollen fist and put the first aid back.

Since my mother couldn't stand this stuff my sister and I had to care for ourselves when hurt. _'Oh, that's right, sis. I wonder where Yuki is right now?' _Yuki's my little sister. She's five years younger than me and while I get my looks from my mother, she gets her dark hair and brown eyes from our deceased father. I don't really like talking about dad cause he only passed away two years ago. We were quite close. _'Really now, where's Yuki?'_

As if on cue, a little person appeared in the doorway. "Boo!" Yuki chirped with a grin. But when she looked down to my wrapped hand her smile faded. "Onii-san, what happened?" Her voice sounded panicky and she looked worried.

I walked over to her and scooped her up. For a nine year old she's as light as a feather. "Don't worry Yuki. I was very, very silly and punched something when I got cross." I twisted my wrist around to show her I was fine and she giggled.

"Silly onii-san. You sure you're alright?"

"Positive."

"Hey onii-san?"

"Yep?"

"Read me a bedtime story, please?"

I looked down at my watch with wide eyes. It couldn't be 8pm already? Gosh, no wonder my mother was so worried. I looked back to Yuki and smiled. "Of course Yuki."

I popped her back on the floor so she could get her pyjamas on in private. After a minute she called, "onii-san!" I went into her room that was completely red, including Yuki's night gown. Yuki loves the colour red just as much as I love yellow. I sat on the bed next to her and she handed me her favourite story, 'Cats in the Closet'.

Trying to ignore my memories concerning cats, I began reading her the story. Once finished, I lay the book on her bedside table and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well imouto," I whispered and turned off the lights. I left the room feeling happy.

I loved Yuki dearly but I never told anyone, not even Kaito who's my best friend, how much I cared for her. How I kissed her goodnight, watched Hello Kitty with her and even wore goofy costumes for her. That stayed my little secret.

"Hey Mum?" I called down the stairs.

"What?" she replied.

"I've put Yuki to bed ok?"

"Thanks Len, goodnight."

"Night."

I crept across into my very, yellow room and yawned. I got myself ready for bed and climbed in. 8:20pm is quite early for me but since my homework had been in my stolen backpack and I was extremely tired after today's events I just wanted to go to sleep. Yawning again, I turned over and put out my bedside lamp. _'Now, let's pray tomorrow will be better.'_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

So how was it? Gah, I'm so nervous! Sorry for lack of Rin! I put in the watch Hello Kitty part because my little sister always makes me watch it. 'Who likes flowers in the sun and a party just for one? It's kitty. Kitty, kitty!' That theme tune is so catchy! XD

I do really hope you liked it and look forward to chapter two. :)


	2. A Misunderstanding

Sorry this took 4 days! I had a sleepover with a friend and I thought it would be kind of rude to write, completely ignoring her. Plus, when she left this yesterday, relatives from America (who I thought weren't coming till next week) showed up and I only see them once a year so…meh. Forgive me! :3

I do not own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Girl With A Different Side

Chapter 2: A Misunderstanding

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rin POV

I couldn't believe it, just couldn't believe it. How can people be so darn clueless?! After I'd fallen asleep in that manky, old alleyway with a injured arm and sorrowful heart I had a dream. It was a lovely dream filled with joy and happiness, taking my mind completely off what was really going at that moment.

I was back home, before it had happened, before I'd made a mess of everything. I was with my dear elder sisters and my loving master. We were eating together at the dinning table like we always did and we were laughing. It was a truly wonderful time back then. But then as happy as it was, all good things have to come to an end at some point.

I wouldn't of minded to much if I'd woken up naturally but no. I had to wake up in the most brutal way possible. Suddenly, in my dream, I felt a heavy pressure on my stomach and felt very, very sick. I then began vomiting everywhere, all over my food and all over myself. When I was done I screamed, "KYAAA!" and woke up.

I opened my eyes and saw what seemed to be something rising above me. I realized the thing was actually a person. No, it was a boy. He turned around and stared at me in wonder. My blood began boiling when I understood what'd happened. The idiot had sat on me. I stood up, trying to ignore the pain from my wounded arm, and tried to say, "Look were you're sitting!" but it came out as a meow. Then I remembered I was still in my other form.

I paid more attention to the boys features and my eyes widened upon seeing his face. He looked… he looked just like me. His hair was the same golden colour, same length (however his was tied up in a ponytail) and his deep sky blue eyes shone brightly. My gaze wondered down his body and panicked when I saw his hand. Was he hurt badly? But my sympathy didn't last long when I thought back to him sitting on me. He deserved it.

He crouched down next to me and held out his hand. Oh yeah, I looked like an animal to him and he probably wanted to stroke me. There was NO WAY I was letting a guy who just sat on me pet me so as his hand drew nearer I pounced. "Ahhh!" he screamed and I gave him my 'Don't mess with me' look.

"Look, I'm sorry for sitting on you," he apologized. Good, an apology. I was satisfied. But my satisfaction disappeared when he muttered, "Stupid cat."

'_Oh I heard that mister and now you're gonna get it!'_ I bounded over to his leg and sank my claws into it. I guess I shouldn't of attacked him quite so hard because the next thing I knew I felt pain in my left side and felt my body flying, then hitting the alley wall. I realized the pig had kicked me. Jeez, that boy had some nerve. I decided that if he thought he'd killed me he'd just shove off so I lay on the ground as still as stone.

But I was wrong. I could sense him rushing over to me and he put his hand in front of my mouth. I held my breath so he'd think I was dead but that didn't stop him, oh no! He placed his hand on my chest. MY CHEST! I didn't care weather he saw me as something else at that moment but I'm really a human girl who doesn't like strangers coming up to them and touching their chests. Even if it was to check for a heartbeat and I am rather flat-chested as a human but that's not the point!

I heard him sigh with relief upon feeling my heart but he still hadn't taken his hand away! My eyes snapped open and I began growling at him. He looked rather nervous and I didn't blame him. He quickly stood up and backed away. He still hadn't left so I hissed at him. Finally, he took one last look at me and left. _'Halleluiah!'_

I still lay there, not sure what I wanted to do next. I was still in my other form and wasn't sure weather I wanted to turn back. Oh, and yes. If you hadn't already guessed, I can transform into a cat. I've always been able to do it, ever since I was born. Most of the time I can control when we transform. All I had to do is think really hard about cats. It only varies when I'm in an emotional state, resulting in me transforming out of the blue or not being able to change at all. I'm not the only one, my two elder sisters can transform too but they are different animals.

I never knew our parents, only Master. My elder sisters said they briefly remembered father and mother's faces but I was told they died in an accident just after my birth. Master was a rich woman and she owned a grand mansion. Even though she provided my sisters and I with shelter, food and nice clothing she didn't act that motherly. We were raised by Master's maids and servants. I always dreamed what having a true mother would be like.

Master was also the only one who knew about our transforming secret. She also knew our parents but didn't really know why it was we transformed. Master believed it was something to do with our genes but she never quite figured it out. She told us if anyone were to find out, the consequences would be deadly. None of us ever planned on telling anyway, I mean, we're freaks. Who'd want to be friends with a creep who turns into an animal? But then I had to go and ruin everything…

I was so tired and my side was killing me from where that boy had kicked me so I decided I'd go back to sleep. Ilay back down but winced in pain as my wound hit the hard floor. I glanced over to where I'd cut myself on glass last night and it still looked pretty sore. I licked it a couple of times, shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I groggily opened my eyes to find sun light pouring into the little alley way. I looked up and studied the position of the sun to find it was the morning after the incident with the blond boy. But didn't have a clue what time it was. I thought I'd had enough sleep now to keep me going for the day and decided to get up.

I looked to my side to find my clothes, clawed at them and out from by jacket's pocket fell some money. I was starving and had some money for food, but only a little bit. I decided I'd change back into a human since I didn't really think that someone would accept money from a cat without suspecting something.

Sighing (well, cat sighing) I focused on being a human and I felt the tingle in my body again. I watched the world around me shrink slightly as I grew taller and let out another sigh as I stopped. It strains my body a bit when I change but I've sort of gotten used to it. I pulled on my now very, dirty clothes and held the money tightly in my hand as I left the alley way.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'_Yum, yum, yum!'_ I'd past a fish and chips stand while walking and of course, bought something. Screw the chips, I only wanted fish. That's another funny thing about my ability. Being a cat, I have cat like instincts of wanting fish and having long naps during the day. Again, my sisters are the same by acting as their animal. _'Man, I miss those two.'_ My sisters and I were extremely close and I was missing them like crazy. But I supposed they were really mad at me at that moment.

I was receiving some very odd stares from passers by, when I remembered how grubby I must of looked. My clothes were all brown from that manky alley way, my hair was all greasy, I had a horrible gash on my arm and I bet my face was smeared with dirt. Also, I was digging into a fish without the slightest thought of manners.

I went to sit down on a bench, next to a man with dark, green hair. I studied him just to make sure he wasn't one of those creeps. He appeared alright to me but when I looked down I became curious. On the floor next to him was a backpack. It was bright yellow and had one of those funky name plates, decorated with bananas. _'Who decorates their bag with bananas?'_ I looked at the name which read, "This bag belongs to: LEN." _'Hmm, Len. That's a nice name.'_

I decided to look away before he grew suspicious of me. I was completely ignoring him until he spoke to me saying, "Are you alright miss?"

"Fine, thanks," I said not taking my eyes of the half eaten fish.

"Are you sure? You look rather, erm, well, you could be cleaner."

"Pardon?!" I shrieked and turned to the rude stranger.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look troubled and quite lost at the moment and I wanted to know if I could help!" he said so quickly it took a moment to take in the words.

"Well, thanks for the offer, Len, but I don't take help from strangers," I sighed returning to my fish.

"M-my names not Len. Where'd you get that from?," he asked confused.

"It's on your backpa- wait. Is this stolen property?" I asked pointing to the backpack.

"I, uh, it, um, ok I confess! I stole, I stole, I stole. But I didn't mean it! I was forced, it's the truth! Don't turn me into the police, please!," he pleaded.

"I-I," I stuttered not sure what to say.

"Here," he said handing over the bag. "It's full of old school junk anyway. I took the mobile and money from it but look, I'll give it all back." He handed me a wallet that was banana shaped and a HTC Wildfire phone with a yellow, gel cover. _'Whoa, the owner must love yellow_.' After he handed me everything, he swallowed, stood up and said, "I'm sorry, ok? I really didn't mean it!" Then he just ran off.

"B-But I-I don't," I stuttered but he was gone. I was slightly in shock from what had just happened and didn't really know how to react. How was I going to find the owner of this bag? I tried switching on the phone to get a number or address but the battery was dead. I then opened the bag up and rummaged through it but I found nothing except a pencil case, school books and a crumpled up buss pass. _'Ugh! Why do I get left with this thing! I can't exactly steel anything or just leave it here.'_

While I was wondering what on earth I was going to do, I didn't notice a woman walking over to me. "Excuse me?" she asked and I looked up. I seemed to keep bumping into people with blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair was curly and slightly longer than mine; she had friendly, aqua eyes and looked like she was in her late thirties. "Is that your bag?"

I looked back down to find my hand still inside the yellow backpack. My gaze focused on her again and I replied, "No. I just-," but I was cut off.

"Then what are you doing rummaging around in my son's stolen backpack?!" she yelled at me. I quickly removed my hand and shivered when I noticed her friendly eyes had been replaced with 'I'm going to kill you' eyes. _'It was her son's? Oh no. This is a BIG misunderstanding!'_

"Look, I was only trying to find an address or something to return it but-." I was cut off by her shrieks again.

"I don't care what your excuse is! You're the person who stole it! You're the person who got my son into a lot of trouble! Before I turn you in to the police I'm taking you home so you can apologise to Len!" she said and grabbed the backpack. She quickly zipped it up and then grabbed my arm. "Come on, I don't want any trouble," she said yanking me.

I remembered my long forgotten fish, still lying on the bench but I didn't dare say anything and guessed I had no choice to but to follow this potty lady. _'Goodbye, my scrummy fish. You shall be missed.'_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

We walked for about twenty minutes and finally got to the woman's house. She unlocked the cream, front door, led me into what seemed to be the kitchen and sighed with relief when she gestured me to sit on one of the wooden chairs. I glanced up at the wall where a clock was hanging which read '3:30' _'Whoa, I must have woken up later than I thought. Either that or I haven't paid attention most of the day.' _

The lady watched me staring at the clock and commented, "That's right, it's afternoon. My son shall be home soon." Giving her my annoyed face I looked down at my lap and began twiddling my thumbs to occupy my self. I really hoped that this potty lady and her son wouldn't turn me into the police. I mean, I hadn't even done anything! I just sat in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Finally I heard the front door open and someone called, "Mum? We're home!" Now, why did that voice sound to familiar? Expecting a boy to walk into the kitchen I was caught completely off guard when a little girl skipped into the room. She had short, dark, brown hair tied up into two little bunches and was wearing a white and red, sailor school uniform. _'I wish I could still get away with looking that cute.'_

"Mummy," she sang as she skipped over and hugged the woman. "Art club was cancelled so Len picked me up ok?"

"That's fine dear. Thank you Len," the woman replied and nodded towards the doorway. There was someone else standing there who I hadn't noticed due to the cuteness of the little girl. I looked over to the doorway, ready for anything. But what I saw, I wasn't ready for.

I was so shocked by seeing the person I fell off my chair, flat on my face. I heard the others rush over to me to pick me up but I couldn't move, I was all floppy. It was him. The blond boy that had sat on me!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yay they've finally come together! Well, when they're both human. I'm not sure weather I prefer writing in Len or Rin's POV- they're both fun! BTW I'm trying to keep my chapters around the same length cause I hate reading fanfics where the first chapter is 600 words then the second chapter is 3000 words. Oh and keep in mind I'm British so I use the word chips for what many other countries use fries. So by chips I mean fries, not the crunchy things that I call crisps. Sorry! Just thought I'd point that out! XD

I like adding things in my stories that are to do with my real life. In this chapter it was Len's phone. I have a HTC Wildfire but it has a purple, leather case instead of a yellow, gel one.

Something random I'd like to put: Y' know the way Yuki's hair is styled? When I was small and wanted that style I used to ask for 'Boo Hair' Do you know why I called it that? See if you can guess! I might tell you next chapter. Safi-ry do not give it away cause I know you know!

Whoa, if you read all that A/N you're a very nice person. I bet half of you didn't read it but there you go! I hope you like this story and please review! I really love to hear feedback on how I can improve! Bye for now! :)


	3. Would You Like To Stay?

I finally got round to getting this up! I've been staying at my grandparents house and just to show how old fashioned they are, they don't have a computer. Yeah, I had my phone but you can't publish on that PLUS they don't have internet and my phone doesn't seem to like using Fanfiction when I'm not using WiFi. So that's my excuse and I swear it's true! Anyway, on with chapter three!

I do not own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Girl With A Different Side

Chapter 3: Would You Like To Stay?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Len POV

Remember how I prayed for the next day to be better? Well, I can tell you that my prayers were not answered. Gah, it was just as bad. At least this time some crazy, psycho cat didn't attack me. But I can say that it wasn't the best day ever either. It was all because of my stolen backpack! None of this would have ever happened if that green haired idiot hadn't of taken off with it.

The day started with me sleeping in because I didn't have an alarm clock and usually set an alarm on my phone. However, my phone was no longer with me and I was so tired the night before that I'd forgot to ask my mother to wake me up. So I ended up skipping breakfast and bounding my way to school with nothing but myself (and my uniform of course).

When I arrived I kept being questioned by people why I wasn't carrying anything with me and had to explain the same thing over and over about my bag being stolen. No one had any idea who might of taken it which wasn't a great help. I didn't really want to tell them I'd punched a wall so I just said I'd fallen over. Thank goodness my best friend Kaito had some extra supplies and was willing to lend them or I would have been dead. He may be an air head at times but the guy really does mean well.

While everyone else just let the backpack thing pass, Mr. Hiyama did not. He wanted to know where my homework was and when I told him it had been stolen he just gave me detention. "The excuses just get poorer and poorer," I heard him mutter to himself but I decided not to argue. Mr. Hiyama is the only teacher I was actually a little afraid of.

During lunch Gumi and Teto thought it would be hilarious to pull my seat away before I sat down. Miku had lent me some money for lunch since mine was stolen and I didn't have time to make any that morning, so I was carrying a plastic tray full of food. When I sat down on thin air I let go of that tray as my hands flew backwards to support me. My sore hand hit the ground rather hard resulting in it beginning to bleed again. Some faint hearted people who'd witnessed the sight passed out at the sight of my bloody hand. The tray I was carrying landed on my head and the banana pudding that was on it burst open and covered all my hair.

Everyone was silent for a moment until they all broke down into laughter. The only people not making fun of 'banana boy' were the ones caring for the fainters. Gumi and Teto were laughing the most so I grabbed a handful of some curry that had landed on my chest and threw it at them. Being Gumi and Teto they dodged it without a problem and the victim ended up being Meiko Sakine. It had landed right on her face. Meiko was the girl most people stayed away from since she was so violent and rarely showed mercy. Some people said she had a sweet side but I'd never seen it.

Gulping, I stared at her, silently praying she wouldn't kill me. I think that curry got cooked all over again as I saw her face turn red, boiling with anger. She took a handful of what looked like mushy peas (blech!) from the guy sitting next to her and chucked it with all her might. She threw it so forcefully it completely missed me and landed on a dude with black hair. So then, I'm sure you guessed, began a food fight in which I hid under a table for most of.

After what seemed like ages of throwing food there was a sudden shout of, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF NOTEBOOKS AND GLASSES IS GOING ON HERE?!" We all turned to see a very red in the faced Mr. Hiyama. We all remained silent until he asked, "Who is responsible for this?" Everyone pointed to, oh yes, me. I got dragged off by him to his office where I was questioned multiple times why I'd started such a stupid thing. I told him the truth since I don't really want to lie to a teacher but he still didn't believe anything and ended up calling my mother to the school.

When she arrived I was told to wait outside the office for them to discuss everything. It seemed to take ages and the door was soundproof so I couldn't even eavesdrop on what they were saying. Finally, my mother walked out and said, "Len, I've got you off the hook. Mr. Whatever his name is wants you in detention after school for one hour tomorrow and he'll just forget it happened. Why would you do such a thing anyway?" For what seemed like the billionth time that day I explained everything.

"It was all because of my backpack!" I finished.

She nodded her head and calmly said, "Alright, I believe you. I'm going home now, ok?" I nodded and she left. Sighing, I went to the boys' changing rooms to shower all that pudding out of my hair, only to find a big cue ahead of me. Nearly the hole school had been in the cafeteria and nearly everyone there had something they needed to wash off.

The rest of the day mainly consisted of people showering and sponging clothes and by the time everyone was done it was home time. I gave one final wave to Kaito, a thank you to Miku for the money, a glare to Gumi and Teto, completely forgot about Mikuo and made my way home.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I made sure to take a different route home so I hopefully wouldn't run into that creep again. I suppose it would have been sensible to try and find him but what if he had a gun or something? I'm not the bravest boy around, I can tell you that. No, I'm not a shota!

On the route I took I passed the local elementary school, Yuki's school. I wasn't expecting to see her since she had art club today but to my surprise I found a little, giggling thing hugging my legs. "Hey, onii-san! Art club was cancelled because sensei caught a cold. Our supply doesn't have a clue about art!" she laughed as she walked around to face me. "Can I walk with you?"

"Of course you can, you daft thing! We live in the same house," I chuckled as I ruffled her hair.

"Onii-san you look tired. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a long day," I explained with a yawn. I was about to suggest we begin walking when my attentions were turned to a group of what looked like people from Yuki's grade making their way to us. They were a mixture of boys and girls and were sniggering and smirking at Yuki.

Yuki nervously tugged at my sleeve while staring at the kids and mumbled, "Onii-san, can we go now please?"

"Sure," I said and began walking. The group of kids didn't follow us but I had a bad feeling about them. After we'd been walking for a couple of minutes I asked, "Hey Yuki, who were those people?"

She just simply replied, "Just some people in my class." She was still clinging on tightly to my sleeve.

"You know, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me." I turned to her and grinned. "You are my imouto after all!"

She returned the smile and said, "Don't worry about it onii-san!"

After a few more minutes of walking we finally made it to our house and I opened the door, letting Yuki dash in. I hung my jacket on the clothes pegs in the hallway and called, "Mum? We're home!" I followed Yuki into the kitchen and she dashed over to our mother.

I was about to say something when I noticed my mother wasn't alone. There was a girl sat at our wooden table. She looked about my age, had short, blond hair and deep sky blue eyes. She looked like the girl version of me! I must admit she was very pretty but she could do with a wash. I mean, her clothes were filthy, her hair was a state and was that a gash on her arm? I didn't know why, but I had a serious déjà vu about her.

"Thank you Len." I snapped out of my trance once I heard my name being spoken. The girl's attention turned to me and what happened next, I didn't expect. She fell, completely off her chair, flat on her face. I was slightly shocked by her sudden action but still, along with my mother, ran over to help her. We hoisted her jelly-like structure back onto the chair and she just stared at us. "Uh, mum? Who's this?"

"This," my mother spat while pointing at the dazed girl, "Is the witch that stole your backpack!"

I was about to ask what she meant when the girl snapped out of whatever she was in and protested, "I promise, I never stole that bag! Please! I mean it!"

"Then how do you explain this?" My mother held up my stolen backpack. _'What? How'd it get into this girl's hands? I thought that…' _My thoughts were interrupted when my mother continued, "On the way back from your school I found this brat rummaging through your stuff!"

"I was looking for an address to return it!"

"Ha ha, likely story."

"It's true! Some green haired dude threw it my way, constantly apologising when I asked him if it was stolen property!" _'Wait did she say green haired man?'_

"Are you sure about that? Where's your pr-."

"QUIET!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The two of them looked at me with surprise as I coughed a bit. Man, that really hurt my throat. "Before the shouting continues, I'd like to have my say in this argument. Mum, didn't I clearly say that a MAN with GREEN HAIR stole it? The same man this girl describes?"

"N-no."

"Well I did! You were probably half asleep."

"B-but, I-I," she began stuttering.

"Let's put it this way. Hand me the bag, I'll check if anything's missing." My mother gave me my backpack and I had a quick look through. All my school things, money and mobile where all in there. _'Phew, what a relief.'_ I turned back to the two raging woman and said, "It's all here."

"See?" the girl said, crossing her arms with satisfaction.

My mother turned bright red and went to sit down at the kitchen table. She put her head in her hands and groaned. "I am so sorry." She looked like she was about to start crying. The girl uncrossed her arms and began panicking. _'Who is she?'_ "I'm a terrible person. I'm so, so sorry." I saw tears rolling down my mother's cheeks. _'Oh great, mum's crying. Awkward!'_

Yuki (who we'd all completely forgotten about) ran over to mum and put her arms round her. The strange girl was getting rather flustered and blurted out, "It's ok! It's ok! No harm done! Please don't cry! Err…" I don't think she had a clue what to do.

"Never mind," my mother said while wiping her eyes. She stood up and held her hand out to the girl. "Please, let's start again. Hello, my name's Asako. This is my daughter Yuki." She gestured to Yuki. "And my son who you already know is called Len." She gestured to me.

The girl took my mother's hand shyly and said, "Hello, my name is Rin. Don't worry about earlier, that's all in the past." _'Rin. What a pretty name.'_

"Stay for tea, I insist! It's the least I can do after my little, um, episode earlier," mum nervously chuckled.

"I don't want to intrude…"

"Please! You must stay!" my mother pleaded. She looked like me when I nag for the latest video game.

"Oh, alright then."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rin was very quiet while we waited for dinner. She smiled at Yuki and my mother but when I caught her glancing at me it was usually a scowl. _'What did I do to get on her bad side? I've just stood up for her!'_ I wanted to ask her so many questions. Where was she was from? Why was she was dressed like that? Why did she have a gash on her arm? It was a bloomin miracle my mother hadn't spotted the blood and fainted from it yet. When we finally sat around the table we were all very hungry. I smiled when I saw our dishes. Mum makes the most delicious tempura. "Itadakimasu," we all chorused and dug in.

"So Rin," my mother began about halfway through the meal. "What is your phone number? I'll call your parents to pick you up."

"I don't have any parents," Rin muttered quietly. We all stopped eating and stared at the poor girl. "Couldn't you tell by my clothes? I'm…I'm homeless."

"What? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" my mother shrieked, outraged. "Poor, poor dear." She got up from her food and walked over to Rin's seat. She put her hand on Rin's shoulder and said, "Listen dear, you should of said. I can help."

"That's right! We've got a spare room upstairs!" Yuki chipped in. The spare room used to be my father's study.

"That's right Yuki! We do! You're quite welcome to have that!" Both Rin's and my mouth dropped. _'So we only just met the girl a few hours ago and already we're asking her to live with us?' _

"I would be very grateful! Thank you so much!" said Rin who was absolutely beaming.

"But, yes there is a but," mum warned, holding up her index finger. "The room's in a state at the moment. It's impossible to sleep in there at the time being. Yuki's room is too small so you'll just have to share a room with Len for a couple of nights."

I spat out a mouthful of vegetables and yelled, "WHAT?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I didn't know where to end it so I just left it there. I'm mean with cliff-hangers aren't I? Mwahahahaha… Moving on, I hate this computer since I typed it all up and then it decided to freeze and I had to restart it. I then had to type up a third of this again since stupid me forgot to save. :3

Tempura is deep-fried vegetables or seafood in a light batter. 'Itadakimasu' is basically thanking god for the food. Asako (Len's mum) isn't a Vocaloid, I made her up. One last thing I'd like to put is no one bothered to guess about the 'Boo Hair' so I'm not telling until a few people guess! (I know, I'm stubborn)

Please Review! :)


	4. The First Night

PLEASE VOTE ON MY FIRST POLL! XD Ok, I do not have an excuse for this late update. I just never got round to writing this! I wrote this while having to put up with nothing but _'Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer!' _playing in the background. I guess that what comes of having a four year old sister. So be grateful for this since I had to go through so much torture! (I can't believe it was my favourite when I was three). Anyway, on with the chapter!

I do not own Vocaloid!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Girl With A Different Side

Chapter 4: The First Night

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Rin POV

"I would be very grateful! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I wanted to cry from happiness. I was so worried I'd be living out on the streets due to lack of money and I'd just been offered a place to stay by Asako. I really couldn't have been happier! Well, I would've preferred it if my sisters were there but it was still great.

"But, yes there is a but," Asako warned while holding up her index finger. I guessed the 'but' couldn't be all that bad and decided to stay happy. "The room's in a state at the moment. It's impossible to sleep in there at the time being." That made my heart sink. So I'd just have to sleep in the garden or something? I hadn't realised she hadn't finished. "Yuki's room is too small so you'll just have to share a room with Len for a couple of nights."

I was about to jump up and thank her when realisation dawned upon me. _'A room with that Len boy?' _Before I could say anything I heard a splatter and turned to find a certain blond who'd spat out his food.

"WHAT?" he yelled. He grabbed a napkin to wipe away the rouge food and continued in a dead sarcastic tone, "Mother dear, I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm a boy and Rin's a girl, not to mention we're both teenagers so I don't think it would be appropriate."

Asako just sighed and said, "Len, where's your manners? Rin hasn't got anywhere else to go! It's just till I get the old study sorted out."

"But the study belongs to…" Len trailed off. I did wonder what he was going to say.

"Right. Now, since you've just about finished your food I suggest you get out that spare mattress of yours and prepare it nicely," Asako ordered Len. She then turned her attention towards me and asked, "Oh and I suppose you want a bath? Len, take Rin upstairs and sort a bath out for her, please?"

Len groaned and I began to panic. Evan if he did sit on me and he deserved punishment, his mother was being a bit unfair. "I really don't want to be a burden! Just show me where everything is and I'll do it myself!" I insisted. But Asako wouldn't hear of it and sent Len and I up the stairs, in which Len didn't say a single word.

He led me into a small bathroom that was as blue as my cerulean eyes. It was nothing compared to the grand bathroom at home but it was still quite pretty. Len began to run my bath while I just stood there awkwardly. He then looked at me and finally said, "Washing things are in there," he gestured to a cupboard. "Just leave your clothes on top of this," he pointed to a little, washing basket and then held up a towel. I could tell he was trying his best not to make a face.

"Uh, yes, ok, thank you," I said and accepted the towel. He just sighed and began to wonder out of the room. He shut the door behind him and I could hear footsteps cross the landing.

"Shout if you need anything!" he called and I heard a door open and close. I let out a sigh and began to remove my filthy clothes. Leaving them where Len told be to put them, I stopped the water running, placed the towel on the floor and carefully lowered myself into the bath.

"Ah, that feels nice," I whispered to myself as my body collided with the hot water. But the good feeling ran away as soon as I put my arm under. "Eek!" I squeaked and pulled my right arm out again. I'd forgotten about the cut which was then stinging like mad.

I began to wash myself free of the dirt that had literally covered my hole body, while avoiding putting my arm in the water. I'd only been on the streets two days and I'd already managed to get myself completely stinking.

However, it didn't surprise me much since I was always the grubby devil out of my sisters. They stayed clean and pure, reading or practising a musical instrument. As for me, I'd much rather bound around our huge garden, searching for little creatures and seeing how high I could climb the big, old tree that time. I'm quite the tomboy.

"I need to stop thinking about home damn it!" I quietly cursed to myself. I really needed to stop it because feeling about home was only making me more homesick. _'Oh master, sisters. How are you doing?'_

I finished my bath and climbed out, picking up the towel as I went along. I wrapped it around my body and then froze. I didn't have any clothes and if you think I'd put on those dirty rags, you have another thing coming. I was about to shout for someone when I heard a knock on the door.

I walked over to it and cautiously opened it, making sure only my head was visible to the outsider. I was greeted with a big smile and realised the person on the other side was none other than Asako. I opened the door a little wider, not embarrassed like I would have been if it was Len. "I thought you'd like to borrow this," she grinned and held up something.

It was a nightgown, and one of the prettiest I'd ever seen. It made from mainly a silky, ivory colour with a deep, purple lace bordering the top and bottom. It was about knee length and had a strap that would go around the neck to hold it up. I gazed at it in awe and muttered, "Me? Wear that?" Even though I'm quite the tomboy I still like pretty clothing. It's only dresses I'm not entirely fussed on.

"Yes you! It's mine but I've gained some weight the past year and can't get into it anymore!" she chuckled. "It was just sitting in the back of my drawers so I you may as well wear it. No, better yet, have it! You don't have anything else to wear anyway."

I stared at her with shock, tilted my head to the side and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Asako shrugged her shoulders and answered, "You're staying with us now so it's almost like you're part of the family!" I blushed a bit when she said that. _'Part of the family? I've only known them a couple of hours!'_ Asako then added, "Plus, I still feel bad about earlier." She smiled sheepishly.

I took the gown off her and smiled. "Thank you, so very much," I thanked her. She beamed at me and then shooed me back into the bathroom, obviously wanting me to put it on. She shut the door for my privacy but I could tell she was still standing there.

I started drying myself with the towel and then slowly slipped the gown over my head. I pulled it down to the right level and then looked at a big mirror on the wall. It fitted perfectly, except the chest area which was a tiny bit loose. I scowled at my lack of female parts but quickly smiled upon realising I actually looked quite good.

I walked up to the door, opened it and all I could see was the big smile on Asako's cheery-red lips. "Oh Rin, it looks perfect! Plenty of room to grow too!"

"Thank you," I thanked her yet again and yawned shortly after.

"I can see you're tired. Come on, let's get you to bed." She held out her hand and I sleepily took it. While she was leading me across the landing I felt like a little kid, being brought to bed by their mother. I looked up at Asako and smiled at the thought of a mother.

We stopped outside a white door with a yellow sign that read 'Len's Room.' It had a rather similar banana design to the one on his rucksack. I was still extremely nervous around Len (could you blame me?) so I held my breath as Asako knocked on the door. "Len? It's me and Rin. Please open the door."

We heard a grumble, some shifting noises and finally the door opened to reveal a very grumpy looking blond. He scowled at his mother and then looked at me. I swear I saw his face go slightly pink but I might have been imagining it.

"Have you got Rin's bedding sorted out?" asked Asako with that huge smile still plastering her face. Len didn't say anything and just gestured for us to come in. I looked around, observing Len's room.

It was awfully neat, either it was always like that or he tidied up to avoid embarrassment. It was VERY yellow with yellow wall paper, curtains, and a bed which was in the far right corner of the room. Opposite from his bed, he had a bookshelf and a little, working desk next to it. His carpets were cream and there was a circular, orange rug in the middle of the floor. I liked that rug, since orange is definitely the best colour. Close to the door, he had a computer and he didn't have any posters, just a calendar and a photo frame. The photo was of Len, Yuki, Asako and a man that I didn't recognise. Perhaps it was his dad. Come to think of it, no one had spoken of a dad. All in all, it was a rather nice room.

Still not speaking, Len pointed to a ready made bed in the opposite corner of his bed. Even though it wasn't a proper bed, just a mattress, it still looked comfy and I was so tired I will didn't care. "All ready," he said and Asako smiled once again. You'd swear she was a different person form the woman I'd met earlier that day.

"Thank you Len. Cheer up, it's only for a few days! Tell you what, we'll all go get ice cream tomorrow after school yes?"

"I'm not five," he muttered. "And anyway, I've got detention remember?"

"Well, after detention ok?" Asako put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't be scared to come and ask me for anything you need. Oh, and tell me if grumble bum over there's nasty to you, ok?"

"I heard that!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I insisted.

"All right then," she replied. Asako walked over to the door and blew a teasing kiss. "Nightly, night!" She shut the door behind her and heard her call, "Come on then Yuki! Into bed!" I really liked Asako. _'I guess they mean what they say about not judging people from first impressions.'_ She was a very nice person.

I let out a loud yawn but then blushed when realising Len was staring at me. "It's ok, I'm going to bed now so you can sleep," I heard him say quietly. I guessed he was just as nervous around me as I was around him. Then I began to panic. _'Could it be he knows I was that cat?' _I decided he couldn't be that smart and shrugged it off.

I climbed under the sheets and felt tiredness hit me like a brick wall. Sighing happily, I turned my attentions to Len to see him unbuttoning his shirt. To my dismay, I hadn't realised he wasn't in his pyjamas yet. I squeaked and buried my head under the covers.

"Sorry," he said, sounding embarrassed. After a minute he said, "Ok, it's safe." When I removed my head from under the sheets I saw him getting into bed. I scowled at him and turned over to face the wall. "Look, whatever I've done to get on your bad side I'm sorry!" he suddenly snapped at me.

I was rather taken aback but decided to ignore him and turned over more. I turned over a bit too much and shrieked in pain. _'Damn! I keep forgetting about my arm.'_ I lifted it up to have a better look at it and gasped when I realised the wound had opened up again. I'm not usually a cry baby but I was so tired and fed up I began to weep. Tears began streaming down my face as I sat up. I covered my face with my hands to hide my embarrassment.

I felt movement next to me and opened my eyes to reveal Len standing in front of me. He grabbed my hands and yanked me up, leading me out of the room. I carried on sobbing as he lead me back into the bathroom. Len let go of my hand and started rummaging though a cabinet just above the sink.

I was still sniffling and then realised I'd better calm down or I might transform right there and then. Now, that'd be bad. I tried to control my tears as Len walked over to me and sorted out my arm, cleaning it and wrapping a bandage around it. Through the hole thing, neither of us said a word. Finally, he finished, put everything away and led me back into his room.

By the time it was all over I'd stopped crying but I was on the verge of transforming. _'No! No you can't!' _I had no choice but to hold it in for a bit longer. I lay back down in my bed and Len went over to his. "Thank you," I sniffed and he merely nodded. Even if I hated the boy's guts he deserved a thanks for what he did. Len switched off the light and I heard shuffling as he found a comfy position.

What I'd been holding in for awhile, I let it out and began to feel the familiar tingling. I felt myself slip out of the nightgown as I got too small for it and the bed became and awful lot bigger. It was really dark but I could still make out my paws in the darkness. The bandage had become too big as well but I kept my arm as still as stone so that when I'd return to being a human it would stay in place.

I couldn't let myself fall asleep in cat form. I mean, what if Len woke up before me and discovered a cat in my place? He'd figure something was up, especially if it was the cat that attacked him the day before. I don't care if you think it was harsh of me to claw him, he deserved it. You'd be offended if a guy sat on you!

I don't know how long I lay awake but I can say it was agonizing. I'd had three very long days. Len had been asleep for awhile. I could tell by his deep breathing but he was tossing and turning a lot at first. I'd been in the same position since I'd transformed and was getting stiff. I kept thinking about humans, me being human and human objects but it wasn't working. I glanced over to the digital clock beside Len's bed, squinted to see and growled upon seeing the time. 01:46.

I couldn't take it anymore and slowly let myself become surrounded by darkness…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"…in? ….Rin? …Rin!"

I jumped when hearing my name being called. Opening my eyes, I found I was in an extremely bright room, Len's room. Now it was morning, the yellow really showed. I turned over, looked down and froze. There, in front of me, were my little, golden paws. I pulled my head under the sheets at once.

"Rin? Mum says you need to get up," I heard someone say.

'_Human! Human! Human! Human! Human!' _Thank goodness it actually worked that time and I felt the tingling sensation. I quickly turned back into a human and poked my head out from under the covers. To my relief, Len was standing on the other side of the room. He was already fully dressed_. 'How long have I been asleep?'_ I glanced over to the clock which read 07:58. _'Oh, so not that long then.'_

"Ok, I'm getting up," I mumbled. I looked down to my arm and sigh upon seeing the bandage had tightened back around my arm while I'd changed back.

"Your clothes have been washed," Len said while not looking at me and pointed to a pile on the floor next to me. I picked them up but I still refused to smile at Len. "I need to go to school. Bye," he muttered without any emotion and walked out. Len and I really don't seem to talk to each other very well. _'Maybe I should be nicer to him.'_

As I was getting dressed I heard a conversation on the landing.

"Yuki? Your school just rang and they're saying there's a plumbing problem. It's completely flooded!" called Asako.

"Really?! How weird! So is there no school?" asked Yuki. "Can I do whatever I want?"

"There's no school but I need you to help me with something!"

"What is it?"

"Rin." I perked up at my name being said. "She needs more clothes. We're going on a little shopping trip!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes! We can buy her lots of cute, frilly things! I think she'd look great in that! And some nice colours like red or blue or…oh I know! PINK!"

My eye twitched at the last word. I face palmed and groaned. _'This is going to be a very long day.'_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I know… NOTHING happens in this chapter. I'm sorry! But I promise that now Rin and Len are properly together, thing's will start happening! I just need some of these annoying filler chapters. Grr… School starts the day after tomorrow and I don't want to go back. I wanna stay writing on fanfic all day! :( But don't worry, I'll keep updating regularly.

Anyway, please review as always and I hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
